1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to removable storage devices and more particularly to a system and method for removable storage modules to be installed in and removed from a computer chassis or similar computer device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems typically include some form of non-volatile storage medium, such as a hard-drive or other memory device. A non-volatile memory device retains information even when power is removed, such as between powering-down and powering-on the computer. Although it is typically desirable that non-volatile memory retain information even when powered down, it may provide an opportunity for unauthorized users to access the data stored in the memory. For example, in a lab environment, even after computers are powered down at the end of a work day, an unauthorized user may attempt to access the memory using the computer, or may even attempt to remove the storage device from the computer. For example, where a test and measurement computer system may include a chassis (e.g., a PXI chassis) having one or more modules (e.g., PXI modules) residing in one or more slots of the chassis, an unauthorized user may simply remove one of the modules containing the storage device. In an attempt to prevent unauthorized access to the storage device, a user may have to remove the storage device when the computer is left unattended for an extended period of time. For example, some research laboratories may require the periodic removal of storage devices from a computer chassis to secure sensitive stored information elsewhere, such as in a safe or storage locker. Thus, at the end of a work day, a user may remove the storage device (e.g., physically remove a hard-drive from a computer or remove a module containing the hard-drive from a computer chassis) and move the storage device to a secure location, such as a locked cabinet. Although removal of a storage device, such as a hard-drive, may be desirable for security purposes, removal of storage devices may be desirable for many other reasons. For example, a computer user may desire to protect the storage data, transport the storage data on the storage device without moving the entire computer system, or simply swap between storage devices.
Typically, computer chassis are not designed to permit removal of storage devices without some form of disassembly of the compute device. For example, fastening mechanisms and safety devices employed on removable computer modules may increase the complexity of removing storage devices. Furthermore, the removal procedures of computer module storage devices, particularly for test and measurement computer systems, are often time-consuming and cumbersome. Current computer systems may require the computer operator to manually remove a number of connecting cables and to unscrew nuts to release the computer module from its mounting in the computer chassis. For example, in a PXI computer system, removal of a controller module may include powering down, removing all cables to the controller, removing controller lock down screws, ejecting the controller, removing HDD screws, and removing the flex connector.
Accordingly, there is a desire for simplified removal and installation of computer storage devices.